


When a door opens...

by DaeMoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeMoon/pseuds/DaeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jim has really weird questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a door opens...

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, but I hope, it will be enjoyable. ^.^

“Hey, Spock!”

“Yes, Captain?”

“I wonder… When one door opens, does another door really close somewhere? Do you think it's true?”

Spock looked at his lover, who after all these years was still able to surprise him with his illogical questions. Jim's head was resting on his lap, the book, which he read earlier, was lying on his chest. Sky blue eyes looked up at him curiously, waiting for answers. Spock absently stroked Jim's blonde hair.

“As a consequence of the size of the universe, there is a high statistical probability of the simultaneous occurrence of these two events. If my calculations are correct, the occurrence likelihood is approximately 99.7 percent.”

“And the new door will open to a nicer place than the old one?”

Spock's fingers moved on, absently petting his illogical lover's face. Jim closed his eyes and enjoyed the tender ministration. Through their bond, he could faintly feel Spock's amused annoyance caused by his endless, illogical questions. Jim smiled, slightly turning his face and gently kissed the caressing fingers, enjoying the little thrill that ran through his lover's body.

“I'm afraid, Captain, it is impossible to reliably predict the answer without knowing the precise definition of ’nicer’.”

Jim nodded, and turned back to glowing stars, enjoying the soft caress, while his thoughts drifted toward tomorrow. A new, shared room... For a moment he closed his eyes like when he was a kid and wanted something from the stars. He always wished that his mother came home, took him away and everything was well.

Stars have never listened to his wish, but he still loved them. And now he wished again, like a kid, that when the next day Spock and he open the door of their new life, somewhere in the past another door closes and it hides all his bad memories. Forever.

And now, the stars finally listened to his wish.


End file.
